A release binding of this type is for example described in Austrian Pat. No. 296,839. In this known construction the blocking part is loaded one-sidedly by the locking element, wherein slots are provided for the movable support of the blocking part and lie substantially horizontally in the closed position of the binding. Therefore, the entire system must be operated during an arbitrary release.
A construction in which for the blocking mechanism and for the longitudinal adjustment a uniform spring arrangement exists is described for example in German OS No. 2,255,976. An additional spring is provided for the lever which effects an arbitrary release. The lever has a recess therein which cooperates with a locking pin arranged transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the ski and which is secured on a binding part which is independent from the lever. However, in this construction exists the disadvantage that the heel holder after release of the ski boot is returned again into the closed position (holding position). This has the disadvantage that the user must bend down prior to reentering and must open the heel holder. A further disadvantage is that, if the heel holder did not open up at all, because the release took place in the area of the front jaw, an arbitrary release by hand must be carried out for stepping in. This can be particularly complicated in the case of deep snow.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome this and to provide a heel holder which adjusts in every position, where there is no ski boot in the binding, automatically into the stepping-in opening.
This set purpose is attained by the base plate having at least one recess therein into which engages, in the locking position of the heel holder, an extension, shoulder or the like of a lever. This measure assures that the thrust spring which loads the housing will permit the extension, shoulder or the like of the lever only to engage the recess of the base plate when the spur and thus the down-holding part is placed into the holding position by a boot. If the heel holder releases under the action of a force which acts onto the boot, the housing is moved forwardly and thus the locking action between the pin and the recess of the lever is cancelled. During an arbitrary operation of the lever, the locking action is also cancelled so that the heel holder is again in the stepping-in position. If a release takes place in the area of the front jaw, then the holding position is also cancelled and the lever is released by the pin through the action of the thrust spring.
According to a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the lever is loaded in a conventional manner by a spring wherein the force of the spring is measured so that it always holds open the heel holder in the release position. This measure is needed in order to act securely against the frictional forces existing in the heel holder and the summed weight of the movable parts.
According to a still further characteristic of the invention, a lock can be provided by means of which the heel holder can be held in engagement in the closed position against the force of the spring. Since the purpose of the invention is to keep the heel holder at all times ready for stepping in, care must be taken so that the heel holder can be transported also in the closed position.